All My Children
Plot A student is found shot to death outside a ritzy prep school in Murray Hill. The detectives have a hard time identifying the body, and it takes them a lot of legwork to track down his identity. But a special key he was wearing around his neck is traced to an upscale apartment building in the area. The victim is Scott Wilder, the son of very powerful and wealthy real estate magnate Peter Wilder and his wife Johanna. They're devastated at the news of Scott's death, but they say that they hadn't spoken to him in two years. Briscoe and Green track down Scott's girlfriend, Karen Drucker, who admits that he was involved in some drug deals. They also discover that another woman, not matching Karen's description, was seen arguing with him outside the school. The woman, Jessie Lucas, had left a card from a gynecologist with Scott, and when Karen found it, she threw him out. They suspect that Jessie was sleeping with Scott, but Jessie admits what was going on. She claims that Scott was her brother. Apparently, Peter had an affair with Jessie's mother, Brenda, and she was told that Peter was her father. But a kinship test came up negative, in other words, she and Scott weren't related. But Jessie also admits that the night Scott died, she and Scott were still going to extort $250,000 from Peter in exchange for keeping quiet. Jessie backed out at the last minute, and now the detectives suspect Peter of killing Scott. Peter admits that he was with Scott the night he died. Scott apparently had taken Peter's gun without his knowledge. When Peter showed up and refused to pay the money because he found out Jessie was not his daughter, Scott, losing to Peter yet again, took the gun and pointed it at himself. Peter tried to grab it, but Scott put the gun to his own head, and pulled the trigger. Peter has to live the rest of his life without Scott, and also without Johanna, who is so appalled that she has left Peter. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Dianne Wiest as Interim D.A. Nora Lewin Recurring cast * Iris Little Thomas as Judge Barbara Lusky Guest cast * Tessa Auberjonois as Karen Drucker * Kathleen Butler as Audrey Dunn * Jonathan Teague Cook as Paul Bregman * Stuart Feldman as Frank Denson * Paul Geier as Dr. Alan Rosenbeck * Kristin Griffith as Brenda Lucas * Jerome LePage as Greg Carter * Lynne Lipton as Mrs. Dubow * Fernando López as Narcotics Detective Lopez * Julianne Nicholson as Jessie Lucas * Deirdre O'Connell as Joanna Wilder * Joe Passaro as Joe Panero * Larry Paulsen as Judge Adam Milgram * James Shanklin as Attorney John Davis * D.L. Shroder as Dennis Burke * Nancy Ticotin as Detective Reina Perez * Henry Woronicz as Peter Wilder * Chip Zien as Attorney Steven Cromwell * Charles Tuthill as Father * Al Roffe as Ray * Keith Nobbs as Adam * Barney Fitzpatrick as Doorman * Rich Duva as CSU Technician * Aisha de Haas as Technician * Kelly Cole as Richie * Frank Winters as Young Boy References *Edwin Booth * * Quotes Background information and notes *Julianne Nicholson would later become a regular cast member on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes